


Homeless Hearts

by thedeepdark



Series: west of the sun [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeepdark/pseuds/thedeepdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old favourites for posterity.  
> Newer work to follow.

Jaejoong has always been a little obvious―  
  
perfect hair, a waft of cologne, and the red Ralph Lauren he used to call his pulling shirt: “Don’t wait up for me Minnie. I’m going out with some friends tonight. Not sure when I’ll be back.”  
  
and a little oblivious―  
  
bruised lips, bright eyes, and the fresh scent of soap: “I didn’t know you were off today. You should’ve told me earlier. It’s been a while since we had any time to ourselves.”  
  
and really very bad at telling lies―  
  
an expensive pair of Ray Bans, new packet of cigarettes, and a suitcase full of the wrong kind of clothes: “I’m so sorry baby. This is a really important conference. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

  


Changmin has always been a little stupid―  
  
well-worn book, half-empty glass of wine, and reading glasses perched low on the end of his nose: “Okay, have fun.”  
  
naïve―  
  
grooves in his cheek from having fallen asleep on the sofa, television a dim blur: “Don’t worry, I know how important work is to you.”  
  
desperate―  
  
anniversary present tucked safely in the inside pocket of his jacket: “It’s okay. I understand. Come back when you can.”


End file.
